


Three Days

by markieluvr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bulimia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gen, hyuckie wants to be perfect :<
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markieluvr/pseuds/markieluvr
Summary: donghyuck hadn't eaten for 3 days, but he had practice coming up. how was the poor boy going to get around this?spoiler: he doesn't.





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> this was me writing after not sleeping for 30 hours, so have fun with my really bad sleep deprived writing. also this is a vent fic so pay no mind if you dont like those. also Pretty Please do not read this story if it is going to trigger you in any way, stay safe!! i love u ♡

It had been 3 days. 3 days since Donghyuck’s last meal. Last time he ate anything, really.

Well, not exactly 3 days. 70 hours and 41 minutes, according to his fasting tracker app. He religiously checked the time, becoming more and more satisfied as the numbers went up higher and higher.

Donghyuck had to be careful today because he and his group had a _very_ long practice scheduled today. And a long practice meant that he was going to be at risk of fainting. And he really didn’t need that to happen, he knew that the members were already suspicious of him.

It started when he wouldn’t eat the meals that Taeyong would make for the whole group, Donghyuck faking some sort of stomachache or saying he ate right before. Then it was Johnny catching him purging into the group bathroom’s toilet after being careless enough to not lock the door. He played it off by saying he knew something was wrong with his stomach and getting it all out would be the best, but everyone was _definitely_ getting suspicious of the younger boy.

This made him warier around the members, and he started restricting his intake even more. He wanted to at least feel valid if he was found out.

But now, it was 6:43 am, and everyone was packed into the van on the way to the dance studio. And once they got there, Donghyuck knew he had made a mistake. As soon as he tried to hop out of the van, his head started spinning and his vision went black. He had to latch onto Doyoung in order to stay stable.

Everyone was a bit more watchful of him from then on, but it didn’t get too bad until about 30 minutes after practice started. That’s when things began to really affect Donghyuck. They were all taking a 10-minute break, at the request of Taeyong, and Donghyuck went to grab a bit of water from his bag.

Donghyuck raised the bottle to his lips and gulped down as much as possible, his body barely being able to catch up. That’s where things began to go downhill.

Donghyuck began to see spots, which wasn’t unfamiliar. All he did in response to this was lower his head and close his water bottle. But it really did get a whole lot worse once the tunnel vision started. That’s when Donghyuck knew he was in trouble. Everything was closing in on him. The sound of his fellow members conversing became the background music to the sound of an incessant ringing in his ears.

And before Donghyuck knew it, he was on the ground.

He finally came back to seeing Johnny holding him and shouting at the other members to get various things like liquids and granola bars and such.

Donghyuck knew he was in trouble. Big trouble.

After the whole ordeal of Donghyuck coming back to and the members bombarding him with questions, Johnny asked him when the last time he ate was. Here’s where he got truly scared. He wanted to tell Johnny, he wanted to let him know that he wasn’t doing okay, that he wasn’t fine, that he needed someone to help him. But instead he opted with the easy way out.

“Uhm, lunch yesterday. I wasn’t feeling well last night or this morning, so I didn’t eat anything.”

Johnny looked at him with a bit of confusion on his face but ultimately went with what Donghyuck was saying.

Donghyuck got off the rest of practice to rest back at the dorms, but that would soon take a turn for the worst. That turn was when he went into the kitchen to finally break his fast, only to end up binging over 2000 calories in one sitting.

Donghyuck knew what he had to do. He quickly cleaned up his mess and he grabbed all the miscellaneous wrappers of the things that he ate and shoved them deep into the garbage can, hoping that no one would notice. Then he walked to the bathroom, dreading the familiar feeling of fingers down his throat.

Once he was stationed at the toilet, he let himself begin to try to make himself gag. He tried once, nothing coming up but saliva and a bit of bile, twice, and the third time was a charm when everything came back up, toilet water splashing in his face as he rid himself of his recent binge.

The quiet gasp was what alerted him to the presence of another person in the room. He quickly looked up to the door, which he left wide open since he was supposed to be alone at the dorms, just to see Johnny, his favorite hyung, having just seen him force himself to vomit into the shared bathroom’s toilet.

“W-what are you doing here?” Donghyuck said in a panicked tone of voice, he knew he couldn’t talk his way out of this one.

Johnny explained that he came back to the dorms to come and check on Donghyuck when he opened the door to hear gagging sounds coming from the bathroom. That’s when he ran over and saw Donghyuck with two fingers down his throat over the toilet bowl. Donghyuck was truly screwed.

“Listen, Johnny hyung, I know what it looks like.” Donghyuck started, not really knowing where he was going with his words.

Johnny interjected with a _yeah, it looks like you were just purging into our bathroom toilet._

Donghyuck was really stuck. What was he supposed to do, just tell him what was going on, that he had an eating disorder? That he hated his body with every fiber of his being?

“What do you want me to say, then?” Donghyuck spoke, wiping his mouth knowing he couldn’t back out now.

“I want you to tell me what’s going on, what’s going on with you?” Johnny had concern written all over his face as he spoke, making Donghyuck feel a pang of guilt in his chest.

“Well, that’s going to be a long story.” Donghyuck deflected the question, not wanting to fully say what was going on. Because that would make it real, not just a dumb problem in his head. Something real that was doing him damage.

“Why do you do it? Why don’t you eat, why do you make yourself throw up? What’s the purpose?” Johnny asks, the confusion twisting in his eyebrows as the words came out.

“I do it to be perfect, like the rest of the group. Like you and everyone else.”

“But Donghyuck, you are already perfect. To all of our fans, and to me.”


End file.
